Jack Ryder Lupos
by Maddoltjeu
Summary: Jack Ryder Lupos is een arrogant kwal achtig mannetje, die naar Zweinstein gaat. Tot overmaat van ramp word hij verliefd op zijn trouwe vriend Kwally B.Crawford.
1. Jack Ryder Lupos Hoofdstuk 1

Hoofdstuk 1  
  
Het was 31 augustus.... Het was een warme dag... Een jongen van een jaar of 14 zat arrogant voor zich uit te kijken. Hij streek om de 5 seconden met zijn hand door zijn glanzende blonde lokken. 'Ik ben best een knappe gozer' zei Jack Ryder Lupos....Zijn tweede jaar op Zweinstein begon morgen. Hij hoopte dat dit jaar wat beter zou worden dan de vorige..Vorig jaar was echt een ramp! Ten eerste werd hij bij Zwadderich ingedeeld, samen met zijn vreselijke half-zusje Rosa K.Ryder en ten tweede, werd hij verliefd op het schoolhoofd Albus Perkamentus.. Een onbereikbare liefde.  
  
'JACK!' Jack draaide zich om. Daar kwam zijn zwerver-achtige, overbehaarde stiefvader Remus Lupos aan. 'Jack we moeten morgen terug naar zweinstein en je hebt nog steeds je boeken niet opgehaald' zei Lupos boos."Oke...." zei Jack duister. Hoe verzon die zwerver het om nu boeken te gaan halen? Jack sjokte achter zijn stiefvader aan. "Eens kijken wat er allemaal op de lijst staat..Laten we eerst maar eens een boek gaan kopen voor Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten." zei Lupos blij en Jack volgde hem minder enthousiast.'Hoe gaan we naar de wegisweg?' vroeg jack 'We gaan gewoon op de bezem' zei Lupos 'O nee hè?' dacht jack. de Bezem van lupos was al net zo kapot en versleten als hij zelf Lupos pakte de bezem die aan elkaar geplakt was met plakband van de Wibra.... 'Kom jack' zei Lupos, 'Jij mag voorop'  
  
Het was een erg vervelende reis....als Lupos hijgend achter je zit hoog in de lucht..... Jack was blij toen ze eindelijk op de wegisweg waren gekomen...Jack keek om zich heen. 'Wat een domme mensen' dacht hij. Er liep een dikke heks langs die hem keihard aan de kant duwde.. 'Kutwijf' Jack sjokte weer arrogant achter Lupos aan die heel irritant blij keek. 'Ah, daar zijn Rosa en Kwally' zei Lupos 'Ga jij maar snel naar je vriendjes toe jack dan ga ik een nieuw gewaad kopen' Jack was blij dat ie ff van lupos af was en hij liep naar Rosa en Kwally. Rosa was jacks half zusje...zat was iets kleiner dan jack, had goudblond haar tot iets over haar schouders en grote blauwe ogen..'Hey jackie' zei ze overdreven blij. Kwally was een klein donker mannetje die erg sip keek...''Hoi jack' zei kwally"Hoe was je vakantie?" "Geweldig leuk." zei Jack. Toen zwerver Lupos uit het zicht was, vroeg Kwally: "Echt?" "Nee natuurlik niet, het was verschrikkelijk. Hebben jullie je schoolspullen al gehaald?" "Ja." zeiden Rosa en Kwally braaf in koor..."OKe dan kunnen jullie me mooi even laten zien waar jullie het allemaal gekocht hebben ben ik eerder klaar." zei Jack...Even later had Jack ook zijn boeken.'Hey rosa ik moet nog wat nieuwe veren hebben' snauwde Jack 'Waar kan ik die kopen?' 'ROSA?' Rosa hoorde Jack niet.... ze staarde naar een man....naar SNEEP. Sneep was zoals altijd in het zwart en hij liep snel langs jack,rosa en kwally zonder iets te zeggen. Rosa kwijlde. 'Waar gaat mijn schatje toch heen?' Jack en Kwally keken elkaar geirrteerd aan. 'Doos' 'Laten we sneep gaan volgen' stelde Jack voor. Zo gezegd zo gedaan. Ze liepen sneep achterna die zo te zien naar de VERDONKEREMAANSTEEG 'Kom op jongens' zei jack stoer. 'Maar jack dat mag niet!' piepte kwally."Oh dan laten we jou hier achter." zei Jack en dat was genoeg om Kwally haastig te doen volgen. "Kijk, hij gaat illegale sex speeltjes voor potter & hem kopen bij Odius & Oorlof" zei Kwally. "Je maakt een grapje." zei Jack. "Nee kijk" zei Kwally. 'KWALLY, jij bent echt een oversekste puber...dat zijn geen sex speeltjes! Maar...' Jacks mond viel open van verbazing. 'Zie je nou wel?'zei Kwally. 'Niet tegen rosa zeggen want zij weet niet dat Hp en sneep iets hebben' 'Hoe weet jij dat eigenlijk?'vroeg jack aan kwally. 'Ehm ik vermoed dat, ze doen zo raar tegen elkaar, moet je maar eens opletten als we samen met griffoendor toverdranken hebben' fluisterde kwally want rosa kwam eraan..... "Heb je alles?" vroeg Lupos even later blij toen ze weer op de Wegisweg waren . Jack, rosa en kwally waren een beetje stilletjes omdat ze iets stouts hadden gedaan.  
  
'Ja ik heb alles' zei jack snel."oke" zei Lupos 'Waar blijven we slapen?' vroeg Jack, 'we gaan toch niet meer helemaal terug naar huis?' zei Jack  
  
'Nee we blijven slapen in de lekke ketel' zei Lupos...'we moeten wel op dezelfde kamer met z'n allen want ik kon geen grotere kamer betalen' zei Lupos een beetje verdrietig."Mooi niet, zwerver! Jij slaapt op de gang. Het is niet mijn schuld dat je half failliet bent en ik wil niet wakker worden tussen de weerwolfharen!" krijste Jack. "Rustig nou, Jack...." Rosa en Kwally sjorden aan zijn armen.  
  
Lupos kreeg tranen in zijn ogen.Wat had hij in godsnaam verkeerd gedaan? Waarom kon jack niet van hem houden? 'Nee jongens, het is wel goed, ik....slaap wel op de gang' zei Lupos ernstig. Jack grijnsde gemeen... 'Nee Jack! Professor Lupos, u komt gewoon bij ons op de kamer slapen!' schreeuwde rosa."WAT? ROSA HOUD JE KOP..." schreeuwe Jack maar het was al te laat...."dank je dank je" zei Lupos wel 10 x....."godzijdank"'Dan slaap ik wel op de gang!' zei jack kwaad.... jack pakte zijn slaapzak en kussen en ging op de gang liggen... 'Sjonge, wat moet die zwerver nou van mij?!' dacht Jack. De deur van de kamer ging open en daar kwam rosa aan... 'jack! hoe kun je zo tegen je vader doen?! Je moet hem dankbaar zijn dat ie je wil opvoeden en verzorgen!''Alsof ik daar om gevraagd heb!' snauwde jack weer."Door hem word ik misschien zelf ook een halve zwerver, en heb je het gezien? hij draagt af en toe een jurk'"Dan niet. Dan blijf je maar een walgelijk, irritant, arrogant, ondankbaar kwal-achtig mannetje" woest sloeg Rosa de deur dicht....Jack dacht: "Ach, rot op, trutje" en ging vloekend slapen want de grond was erg hard...  
  
'S nachts werd jack opeens wakker.... hij hoorde rare geluiden. 'Oh nee spoken!' piepte jack...'wat moet ik doen???' Jack was nog nooit zo bang geweest... Jack stond op en vlak voor hem stond een gedaante.... 'Hallo, ik ging alleen even mijn mond spoelen met tuinaarde..." Jack kende die stem, oh nee....zijn ergste nachtmerrie werd werkelijkheid: HET WAS PROFESSOR VERLINDEN! "WAT? Logeer jij ook al hier?" Jack was woest...."Naaahhh Jacky boy, das toch niet erg hey?" zei Rob en Jack zag het vieze tuinaarde tussen zijn tanden zitten...  
  
Er viel een worm op de grond.. 'Naaah sorry hey, die viel ff uit mijn mond, wil jij hem opeten jacky boy?' 'nee bedankt!' snauwde Jack. 'Maarre eeehhh waarom slaap jij op de gang hey? En wat was er met spoken? Ik dacht dat iets zei over spoken jacky?' vroeg rob verlinden meelevend"Daar ben ik ook altijd bang voor hoor Jacky...." "ROT OP want ik ben niet bang voor spoken." zei Jack woedend.....Lupos kwam eraan "oh Jack als je bang bent kom dan maar bij ons slapen" "NEE NEE EN NOG EENS NEE" schreeuwde Jack woest... Lupos liep teleurgesteld terug naar zijn kamer en zuchte. 'Nah Jacky hey, je kunt misschien wel ietsje aardiger tegen je vader doen hoor, als ik zo tegen mijn vader deed kreeg ik direkt een paar klappen met een cactus, jaaa de stekels zitten nog in m'n billen, wil je zien jacky?' 'NEE!' Jack stond op en liep weg...het was 4.00 en iedereen sliep nog, jack ging maar rondsluipen. Jack sloop rond op de gang....plotseling botste hij tegen iemand op..."AAAAAHHHH" Jack keek recht in het gezicht van het gillende iemand het was een meisje...."Oh nee Maya! Ik dacht dat mijn dag niet erger kon worden verpest" zei Jack...plotseling zag hij wat Maya in haar hand had een tekening. "Laat eens zien.." Jack griste de tekening uit Maya's handen en begon luid te lachen.. het was Maya die 'HET' deed met Carlo. oh nee ga je weer? snauwde jack... 'Je kunt hem niet krijgen hoor...sjonge! met wie ben je hier trouwens? met die oma daphne p sissel soms??? Maya kreeg weer tranen in haar ogen, ze kon er niet tegen als jack zo stond te snauwen"Nee met John Koolraap." zei Maya..."Wat heeft dat nou weer te betekenen? " vroeg Jack. "Oh dat is een vage kennis van Carlo" "Jezus ben je ZO erg, manwijf?" zei Jack vals'Nou!' maya rende huilend weg.... Jack verveelde zich en ging maar weer terug naar zijn slaapzak, toen hij daar eenmaal was, lag rob verlinden daar al te slapen, jack moest dus wel bij Lupos,rosa en kwally slapen....  
  
De volgende ochtend stonden de mensjes vroeg op en gingen naar perron 9 ¾ . Jack wilde eigenlijk alleen zitten maar rosa en kwally kwamen bij hem zitten. 'O ik heb zo zin om weer naar school te gaan!' zei rosa dromerig. 'Dan zie ik mijn aanstaande man"Naahh je kunt beter op Rob Verlinden ofzo worden hey!" zei Jack grijnzend..."want Sneep ziet je toch nooit staan" "Tuurlijk wel, met mijn engelachtige uitstraling.." Rosa speelde met haar stijle gouden lokken..."Sommige mensen zeggen dat als ik in de middeleeuwen had geleefd dat ik dan een prinses zou zijn...." "Hou nou maar je kop, Rosa." zei Kwally, die het zat werd. "Goh, jij durft, Kwally" zei Jack spottend. Rosa pakte haar spiegeltje en bewonderde zichzelf, zo kon je maar weer zien dat jack en rosa familie van elkaar waren, want ook jack hield ervan om zichzelf te bekijken'geef hier die spiegel rosa!' snauwde jack.... Kwally verveelde zich...'Ik ga even rondsnuffelen in de trein' zei kwally... 'ja je snuffelt maar een eind weg' zei jack...  
  
Jack en Rosa begonnen ruzie te maken over wie de mooiste was...."ik ben mooier" "NEE IK" Kwally kwam er weer suffig aangesjokt...."Geen ruzie maken asjeblieft ik kan niet tegen ruzie" piepte Kwally met traantjes in zijn ogen...." Oke voor jou houden we op" snauwde jack. Het was toen een hele tijd stil bij Jack rosa en Kwally. Rosa keek naar buiten, het was al donker.'We zijn er' zei ze...en de trein verminderde vaart "Ja dat zie ik ook wel! " snauwde Jack ...hij was nog steeds boos op Rosa....  
  
Jack Kwally en rosa stapten uit de trein met alle andere kindjes.Jack zag het irritante hoofd van Harry Potter en later ook de hoofden van Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel. Hagrid stond buiten te brullen om te zorgen dat alle 1e jaars met hem mee gingen... Jack, Rosa en Kwally liepen naar een koets en stapten in.....De koets begon te rijden.. op weg naar Zweinstein... 


	2. Jack Ryder Lupos hoofdstuk 2

Hoofdstuk 2  
  
Sorteren,eten en spoken.  
  
Jack ,Rosa en Kwally stapten uit hun koets en liepen met de andere leerlingen het kasteel in.Harry Potter liep voor Jack en Kwally en ze moesten allebei lachen... 'Ben benieuwd of Harry echt verliefd is op Sneep!' lachte Jack. 'Wat is er met Sneep?' vroeg Rosa die perongeluk iets opving van het gesprek tussen Jack en Kwally. Ze keken elkaar geschrokken aan. 'Eh niets Rosa!' zei Kwally.'Jawel, ik hoorde dat jullie het over Sneep hadden en er was ook iets over Potter?!' 'NEE Helemaal niets Rosa!' snauwde Jack. 'We zeiden alleen maar dat Sneep en Potter vaak ruzie hebben! Ben je nu tevreden? Tuttebol!' 'Nou sorry hoor' zei Rosa en ze ging naast Patty Park lopen. 'Sjonge domme doos' zei jack. 'Ze denkt echt dat ze kans maakt bij Sneep' . Ze liepen naar de grote zaal toe en gingen zitten aan de tafel van Zwadderich. Jack ging expres niet naast Rosa zitten want ze zouden alleen maar weer ruzie krijgen. 'Nog ff in mijn spiegeltje kijken of mijn haar goed zit' dacht Jack. Perkamentus zou ieder moment binnen kunnen komen. Jack voelde in de zakken van zijn gewaad, maar nee hoor, geen spiegeltje.'Kwally, heb jij mijn spiegeltje gezien?' vroeg Jack. 'Nee?!' zei kwally verbaasd. 'O ja jij doet niets aan je uiterlijk' zei Jack zachtjes. 'Hey Jack volgens mij heeft Rosa jouw spiegeltje!' 'WAT??!!' Jack wilde net opstaan om zijn spiegeltje terug te pakken en Rosa door elkaar te schudden :P Maar toen kwamen de leraren binnen. 'O SHIT Perkamentus!!!' zei Jack en hij ging gauw op zijn plaats zitten en keek kwijlend naar Perkie.Perkamentus glimlachte naar de leerlingen in tegenstelling tot Sneep, die keek weer erg ontevreden...Lupos huppelde echter vrolijk achter Sneep aan en zwaaide nog ff snel naar Jack. Jack zag dat professor Anderling er niet was...'Ha hopelijk is ze ernstig ziek!' Maar helaas... toen kwam professor Anderling de grote zaal binnen met de eerste jaars, die nu ingedeeld werden.... Anderling haalde een rol perkament uit haar gewaad en begon met het oplezen van namen... 'BAKKUM JIM!' Een lange dunne jongen met een baby face sjokte naar voren en ging zitten op het krukje.... Anderling zette de sorteerhoed op zijn baby kuif en toen... 'HUFFELPUF!!!' 'Jeeeeeee!!!' de kindjes van huffelpuf begonnen te klappen en te juichen. 'Oh wat een knappe jongen' hoorde Jack Maya tegen Daphne P.Sissel zeggen. 'OOO WAT KNAP ZEG!' schreeuwde Draco Malfidus die blijkbaar ook de woorden van Maya had gehoord. Daphne tuurde arrogant door haar oma brilletje naar Draco, die zijn middelvinger opstak. 'Doosjes' BOSAAMBEI LUCAS! GRIFFOENDOR! DALLINGA IRIS! ZWADDERICH! 'Hè hè eindelijk' zei Draco tegen Jack. DELACOUR JULIEN! ZWADDERICH!  
  
Iedereen aan de tafel van Zwadderich klapte weer... Een tijdje later.. MOOKIE TÛM! Het was even stil en even later begreep Jack waarom....Hij had nog nooit....echt nog NOOIT zo'n misbaksel gezien...Het wezen dat nu naar voren liep had dunne armpjes en beentjes,en het leek alsof hij klauwen had.... hij had een alien hoofd dat achteruit bungelde. Het aller ergste waren zijn voeten, die leken wel een meter lang, hij hupte op zijn tenen naar het krukje en ging zitten. Anderling keek ernstig want ze wist niet precies waar ze de sorteerhoed moest plaatsen... 'Dan maar op zijn achterhoofd' momelde ze.  
  
'Whahhaa moet je dat eens zien!' zei Jack 'Hij draagt een schotse ruit rok!!!' 'Wat hangt daar onder zijn rokje?' vroeg Kwally en hij werd een beetje bleek.'Gatver,weet ik niet' zei Jack...RAVENKLAUW!!! krijste de sorteerhoed....'O gelukkig niet bij ons!!!!' zeiden Jack en Kwally. NEUS RAY! GRIFFOENDOR!'Duurt het nog lang?!' kreunde Jack die half lag te slapen....'Ik heb honger!' TERPSTRA JESSE! GRIFFOENDOR. JEEEEEE!!! THEETANTE JAMAI!!! HUFFELPUF!!!  
  
VERLINDEN AMBER! GRIFFOENDOR! 'WHEEEEE' huilde Jack. VIAGRA ABIGAIL! ZWADDERICH! ZORROMETEENSNORRETJE DYLAN! HUFFELPUF!  
  
Anderling gooide het stukje perkament weg en ging zitten naast Perkamentus... Jack zat zachtjes te vloeken. 'ETEN!' brulden Korzel en Kwast. En ff later lag er eten op de tafels. 'OOOHHH eindelijk normaal eten' zei Jack.'Hoezo?' vroeg kwally. 'Nou bij Lupos kreeg ik alleen diepvries maaltijden met weerwolfharen'  
  
'O ja dan is dit veel beter' Jack schepte gebakken aardappelen op en begon alles naar binnen te proppen. 'Rustig Jack anders stik je nog' zei Kwally. 'Lupos ziet er weer leuk uit Jack!' zei Draco spottend. 'Ja he?!' zei jack die een stuk vlees naar binnen werkte en een slok pompoensap nam. Jack keek naar de tafel waar de leraren zaten en zeg dat Lupos ernstig met Sneep aan het praten was...Lupos zat namelijk aan zijn sikje te voelen :P 'Hey jack, moet je Sneep zien, hij kijkt aldoor naar Potter!'zei Kwally. Het viel Jack nu ook op... hij keek snel naar Rosa of zij ook iets door had.... blijkbaar niet want ze zat stom te giechelen met Patty Park....Ze hadden het over Jack.... 'Oh mijn haar zit vast afschuwelijk!',' ik moet mijn spiegeltje weer terug' zei Jack en hij sloeg met zijn vuist op de tafel. Zijn glas met pompoensap viel om en Jack's broek was kleddernat. 'Godver... Ik ga even naar de wc Kwally, tot zo'. Jack stond op en liep naar de jongens wc.  
  
Het was stil op gangen en het was ook erg donker.'Ow als er maar geen spoken komen!' zei Jack. 'Ik heb al helemaal geen zin om Foppe tegen te komen'. Gelukkig voor Jack was er geen spook te bekennen...ze zaten waarschijnlijk allemaal in de grote zaal. Jack maakte zijn broek schoon en keek toen in de spiegel. Zijn haar zat helemaal plat op zijn kop.'O ik heb geen gel bij me!!!!' ,'wat moet ik nu doen?!'. Hij haalde toen maar snel zijn hand 1000x door zijn blonde lokken en het zat weer perfect.'Zo, ik zie er weer goed uit!' zei jack en hij liep vrolijk de gang op. Plotseling kreeg hij een duw in zijn rug en Jack viel op de grond. 'AUW AUWWWW mijn mooie gezichtje!' Jack stond op en keek kwaad om zich heen.'WIE DEED DAT?!' schreeuwde hij. Maar er was niemand te zien.Hij liep verder en jack kreeg weer een duw.... dit keer botste hij tegen de muur op. 'AUW!!!' 'Mijn mooie perfecte neusje!' Jack draaide zich om,hij verwachtte niet dat er iemand stond,en schrok zich dood...'AAAHHH EEN SPOOK!!!' Er stond een klein jongetje in een matrozenpakje. Hij had blonde krulletjes en blauwe ogen. 'Hoi ik ben Karel!' piepte het jochie.Jack bekeek het ventje en het leek alsof hij een joint in zijn mond had.'Wil je ook een stroopsoldaatje?' vroeg Karel 'LAAT ME MET RUST!!! IK WIL NIET DOOD!!! HHEEELLLPPPP!!!!!!' krijste Jack en hij rende terug naar de grote zaal...Waarom? Waarom moest dit Jack nou overkomen? Hij was onzettend bang voor spoken.'Oh nee nu moet ik doen alsof er niets aan de hand is' zei Jack en hij probeerde zichzelf te kalmeren.Hij liep stoer naar de Zwadderich tafel en ging rustig zitten....'Nu al weer terug Jack?' zei kwally. 'Ja dat zie je toch?!' zei Jack geïrriteerd. De tafels waren inmiddels leeg dat betekende dat ze zometeen naar bed moesten.... Jack zag er tegen op, dan zou het donker zijn en zou hij waarschijnlijk eng dromen. 'Het is bedtijd!' zei perkamentus.... De kindjes stonden op en liepen met de klassenoudsten naar hun leerlingenkamers. Jack en Kwally liepen snel met de klassenoudste, Matthieu, mee omdat ze niet naast Rosa wilden lopen. Jack begon zenuwachtig op zijn nagels te knagen.'Wat is er toch Jack?' vroeg kwally bezorgd.'NIE- NIETS he-helemaal niets' piepte jack. Toen ze in de leerlingen k  
  
amer waren rende Jack naar boven en ging snel slapen......ook al was hij bang in het donker... 


End file.
